fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Strings Attached
Strings Attached is episode 19b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. After doing one too many bad deeds, Fanboy is transformed into a marionette by a fairy as his punishment. But Fanboy thinks the transformation is amazing, and he tries to keep it longer by doing a good deed. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum were drawing pictures one day when they break into a paper fight. Fanboy ends it with a giant water balloon, but he accidentally throws it into the road, causing it to splash water over tons of citizens. Then, a fairy that looks strikingly similer to Scrivener Elf arrives, who tells Fanboy the water balloon dropping was a bad deed. Then it shows flashbacks of bad deeds Fanboy did like Fanboy blowing Lupe's birthday cake candle out (ruining her birthday), Fanboy drawing a donkey with Mr. Mufflin's face on his butt, and Fanboy sucking Lenny's eyes into a vacuum. Then the fairy punishes Fanboy by turning him into a marionette. However, Fanboy likes the transformation and wants to keep it, so the fairy says if he wants to, he has to do 1 good deed by 5:00. First, Fanboy tries helping Lupe by holding her books for her, but he rapidly drops them. Then, he tries making Ms. Olive's baby laugh, only to get attacked by him when he accidentally bites him on the nose. He soon comes upon Boog, who also recieved the transformation (with Lenny operating the strings), and wants to do a good deed, too. So, they challenge each other who will help Oz's mom cross the street to her karate practice. They both do good at first, but an accident causes them to fly into the park and crash a boring puppet show the little kids were watching. They did not know it was 5:00 already and the fairy is back. Fanboy and Boog each argue that the other cost their good deed, and begin to fight. But Chum Chum discovers the fighting has made the little kids laugh, and that's a good deed! So, the fairy decides to let Fanboy remain a marionette, but accidently lets Boog remain a frog. After the fairy leaves (saying his shift is over), Boog hops off to find Lenny and beg him to give him a kiss. Then a curtain closes and says "The End" with Fanboy having a sad face and Chum Chum having a happy face. Transcript Gallery Trivia *This is the first time a form like Scrivener Elf (in this case, the fairy) appeared without Kyle. *This is also the first episode Fanboy is turned into something else. *It is unknown what happened to Fanboy after the episode ended. He is not a marionette anymore after this episode, so he might have let the spell wear off or decided he was tired of being one. (It could have possibly been a dream) *This is the first time Oz's Mom appears without Oz. *This is the first time Boog does not appear in his human form. *Chum Chum does not appear in any of the flashbacks. Continuity *Second episode to show a character's birthday. ("Sigmund the Sorcerer") *Lupe shows some affection for Fanboy again. ("Fanboyfriend") *Miss Olive appears, but for some reason is dressed as Madame LaVache ("Excuse Me", "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha"). Goofs *When the fairy Scrivener Elf is reading Fanboy about the requirements to crying and wailing and meeting his quota, he doesn't have wings, but as Fanboy rushes to plead for him to remain a wooden boy, they've returned. *When Chum Chum says "They brought smiles to the faces of those bored kids!" his lips are out of sync from what he is saying. Also, he frowns for a split moment. Allusions *'Title' - The episode's title is a pun on the phrase "No strings attached". *'Pinocchio' - When Fanboy turns into a marionette, he realizes he's a wooden toy and agrees its awesome, similar to Pinocchio when he becomes a real boy. Also, Fanboy's nose becomes longer every time he thinks he'll do a good deed, like when Pinocchio's nose grows every time he lies. *'Jaws' - When Fanboy is going to show his giant water balloon, the JAWS theme can be heard as background music. *'The Princess and the Frog' - The way Boog begs Lenny to give him a kiss so he can become a human again is similar to the true story and 2009 movie from Disney. *'SpongeBob Squarepants' - Chum Chum's mouth gets stuffed up with paper balls the same way Patrick's mouth gets stuffed with snowballs in "Snowball Effect". *'The Wizard of Oz' - The fairy comes to the Fanlair in a floating pink bubble similar to how Glinda enters. Also, the fairy's crystal ball looks much like the Wicked Witch of the West's crystal ball. *'Psycho' - The horror music played when Fanboy unwittingly bites Benjamin's nose is the same tune played during the shower murder scene in this famous horror film. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Dyana Liu as Yo * Josh Duhamel as Oz * Jeff Glen Bennett as the Fairy and Boog * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny * Candi Milo as Lupe and Miss Olive * Estelle Harris as Oz's Mom :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Boog Category:Birthday Episodes